Nico Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = February 6, 1996 | last = | spinoffs = | family = | alias = | birthname = Nico Hayes | born = | birthplace = Jericho Women's Clinic Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = | partner = | romances = | father = Terence Grayson | mother = Krystal Lockhart | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Matt Hayes (1996) A.J. Spencer (2002–05) Logan Spencer (2003–04) | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = | daughters = | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Nicholas Grayson Warren Lockhart | grandmothers = Shelby D'Angelo Monica Drayton | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = Adonis Grayson | aunts = Zoe Grayson Nikki Mitchell | cousins = Trey Mitchell Zane Grayson Drayton Lockhart Raven Mitchell Daniel Mitchell Jennifer Grayson | relatives = }} Nicholas Terence "Nico" Grayson II Storylines 1996–2006 Nico is born in 1996 to Krystal and her then husband Matt Hayes. However, Krystal and Matt divorce soon after as it is revealed that Nico is not his son afterall. In 1997, Nico is revealed to be the son of rising football star Terence Grayson, the twin brother of Krystal's longtime rival, Nikki. Krystal had named the boy Nico after Terence's father Nicholas. In 1998, Nico is officially christened as Nicholas Terence Grayson II. In the fall, Krystal goes off to graduate school in New York and Terence agrees to raise Nico on his own while she furthers her career. In 2000, Nico and Terence relocate to Georgia when he gets drafted to the . The 5 year old Nico returns in December 2001 when Krystal visits for the holidays. Nico spends Christmas with mother's family the Lockharts and New Year's with his father's family, the Graysons. He immediately bonds with his cousin Trey Mitchell. However, their bonding gets them into trouble when their grandfather Nick slips on a patch of frozen snow constructed by the boys when trying to build a snowman. In 2002, Nico struggles to accept his mother's new husband A.J. Spencer and enlist Trey's help to orchestrate his parents' reunion despite Nico seemingly bonding with Terence's fiancée Marnie Nightingale. In July 2003, Nico is devastated when Terence is suddenly arrested for murder at the hands of his newly discovered uncle, Donnie Zane. Nico is further upset when his mother gets remarried — and not to his father. Meanwhile, Nico is saddened when Trey moves to California with his parents just after Christmas. In 2004, Nico is excited when Terence is released from prison and hopes his parents can reunite but his stepfather Logan warns him it will never happen. Terence doesn't even visit home which infuriates Nico and he causes trouble with Logan and Krystal's marraige. In the summer, Krystal sends her troubled son off to live with Terence in Atlanta. Nico briefly visits for Christmas. Nico visits for the summer in 2005 and reunites with Trey. The boys accidentally set fire to their great-grandmother Val's dog house when they are playing with matches. Believing they have killed her dog, the boys run away to avoid being "arrested." Krystal and Nikki eventually find the boys to reveal that an electrical wire caused the fire. Trey's father news reporter father Jeremy Mitchell arranges for the boys to attend a fire safety workshop at the local firehouse before Nico goes back to Georgia for the start of school. Nico decides to stay in Atlanta for the holidays with Terence and his new girlfriend. In 2006, Nico returns to visit for his 10th birthday. Krystal throws a big party for him but Terence is unable to attend because of work. The party is ruined when Krystal's crazed mother Monica Drayton kidnaps Nico at gunpoint. Monica hides out with Nico in an old motel but she unplugs the phone. Nico manages get his hands on the neighbor's cellphone and calls his mother before Monica catches him and destroys the phone. Fortunately, Krystal gets the message and leads the police straight to them. Monica threatens to jump from a waterfall with Nico in hand but Krystal manages to get between them. Nico watches in horror as Krystal and Monica go over the falls. As they search for Krystal and Monica's remains, Nico's grandfathers Nick and Warren Lockhart take their grandson back to Atlanta. In 2007, Terence returns to reveal that Nico is in boarding school. In 2008, Nico refuses to visit for holidays or summers and Terence doesn't force the issue realizing how traumatized the boy was by his Krystal's death. In 2009, Krystal is revealed to be alive. She reunites with Nico in person when she visits him for his birthday in February 2009. However, Nico is terrified to come back home fearing his grandmother may still be alive and on the loose. 2013– In 2013, Nico returns when Krystal gets into a car accidnet. References External links